Storms
by axania chic
Summary: an sj i do have some without fic about Sam's bad mood it's also kinda short sorry its one of my earlier fics


~* Storms *~  
  
An: An s/j fic I happened to write when a guy annoyed me so long ago which is why it may have a Daniel in it I don't think it has. Please review when you've read it or I'll flame you with a naked General Hammond *laughs evilly* enjoy! ~* axy *~  
  
Storms  
  
Sam slammed her locker shut and stormed out of the shower room heading towards the lift and pressed the button, hard of course. Sam waited until the doors opened and walked in, hearing them close she kicked the lift wall a few times.  
  
"Temper, temper Carter," sang Jack O'Neill stepping into the lift.  
  
Sam glared at him and almost ran out the lift when the doors opened. She got onto her bike after pulling on her helmet and rode away in the dark. Arriving at her home she parked her motorbike and went inside switching on all the lights. Sam raced upstairs and began to run a bath to try and rid her of her bad mood. Everything just seemed so stupid at the moment and she couldn't just relax anymore. Arguing with everyone didn't seem to help either. Topping the bath up with thousands of bubbles, Sam went back downstairs and picked up a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. Sinking into the bath, she sighed heavily and began to devour the chocolate. A few minutes later she heard knocks at the front door and began swearing. Wrapping a blue towel around her, Sam dripped downstairs and opened the door to find the colonel standing there soaking from a downpour that appeared to have just started.  
  
"Sorry Carter if I disturbed your bath," he smiled and walked in.  
  
Sam closed the door behind him and frowned at him.  
  
"Well if you would excuse me sir I'm going to continue having my bath," retorted Sam and returned to her bath.  
  
Jack watched her go back upstairs in shock then shrugged and went into Sam's living room. Watching a hockey game on TV he waited for Sam. She washed her hair and body slowly before getting out the bath and dried herself in her bathroom. She dressed into jeans and a white t-shirt. Brushing her hair, she glanced at her clock and smiled to herself. Jack heard Sam come down the stairs finally, almost an hour later and tried not to glare at her when she came into the room.  
  
"So was there a reason for you coming around?" asked Sam.  
  
"You've been in this mood all day and I just came to see if you were ok, "he answered.  
  
"I'm fine," Sam replied folding her arms "Was that it?"  
  
"Um yep basically, see you when downtime is finished," added Jack.  
  
A cheer came from the TV as one of the hockey teams scored interrupting the silence.  
  
" Dammit!" cursed Jack.  
  
"What?" questioned Sam.  
  
"My team just lost again," sighed Jack looking at the TV.  
  
Sam smiled as Jack watched the screen frowning. Jack turned to see her smiling and suddenly felt better.  
  
"Are you less angry now?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," laughed Sam sitting down.  
  
"You know my rank is colonel right?" checked Jack.  
  
"Yep," nodded Sam.  
  
"Good so do you think next time you could obey my orders?" asked Jack sarcastically.  
  
Sam laughed again, her eyes sparkling as she got him to sit down. Jack took off his jacket, on which some rain remained and he wet Sam with. Laughing she put his jacket on a radiator feeling his eyes watch her. Lighting and thunder began outside alongside the pouring rain. Sam watched the flashes of lighting as the thunder sounded nearer and nearer.  
  
"Not frightened Carter are we?" teased Jack.  
  
She shook her head and walked over to him, her blue eyes smoldering.  
  
"I was joking Carter please don't hurt me!" pleaded Jack.  
  
She began to tickle his sides, a spot she had discovered on an away mission and pushed him onto the floor. He pulled her with him and she gasped when he tickled her all over. They rolled all over the soft, blue carpet stopping when Sam was on top of Jack. He gazed questionably into her eyes before they began kissing the storm raging all around forgotten as they admitted their love.  
~* Fini *~  
  
An: Ack! Cheesy ending but wot the hell review or I will send u a very naked General Hammond reviewers get their own choice of cookie ~* axy *~~ 


End file.
